


Liebesträume

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Clair de Lune [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story of Clair de Lune. The Black Organization is destroyed. Shinichi is back and Kaito is ecstatic. They act like married couple as usual. Everyone else except Haibara Ai and Hattori Heiji is confused and amused. Kaito thinks it's funny meanwhile Shinichi doesn't really care. Slash. Kuroba Kaito/Kudo Shinichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebesträume

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains a spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This story isn't betaed yet. You've been warned.

**Liebesträume**

Chapter I

"WHAT?"

The entire students of class 3-B of Ekoda High School turned to the one and only Kuroba Kaito. The resident prankster and magician on the class. It had been a few months since he pranked his classmate so this outburst made them feared for their own safety. Did Kuroba lure them to false sense of safety before unleashing his ultimate prank? Even the teacher looked concerned.

But Kuroba was still standing in the middle of the class with phone clutched in his hand.

"Kaito!" Nakamori Aoko hissed. "Sit down!"

Kaito was still staring at his phone. He had a big happy grin on his face. It was as if he had just won the biggest lottery prize in the world. Then the teen stuffed his books into his bag. "Sorry, Sensei," Kaito said, "but I must leave now."

"Kaito!" Aoko tried to get his attention. "What are you doing?"

"Shin-chan is back!" Kaito replied happily and enthusiastically. "I'm going to see him!"

"Who?" she asked, puzzled. She never heard of that name before.

"My lovely boyfriend!" Kaito declared and then left the class in the uproar of his wake.

The shocking announcement was too much to handle.

"Did he just say boyfriend?" someone asked in disbelief.

"Kuroba called his boyfriend Shin-chan!" the other added.

"Do you know who the guy is?"

Kaito was the most popular student in the class so it was no wonder everyone was speculating about his love life. Even the teacher didn't do anything because she wondered about the same thing.

"But he never mentioned anyone before."

"Maybe the guy just returned from abroad."

The students were busy gossiping.

But Aoko stayed silent in her chair. Boyfriend? Kaito had a boyfriend? Since when? Why did Kaito never tell her about this? Didn't he know that she like him? She had liked him for a long time and she always thought that he liked her back.

Momoi Keiko looked at her friend worriedly. Aoko seemed in shock. Who wouldn't be if their crush declared in front of everyone that he already had a boyfriend?

The bell rang, signifying the end of today's class.

One by one, the student left.

Aoko remained in her seat.

Koizumi Akako gave Aoko a look before she too, left the class. Keiko knew that she liked Kaito too.

"Aoko?" she asked softly.

There was no reply from Aoko.

"Aoko?" she tried again.

"Let's go home!" Aoko said suddenly with fake cheerful attitude.

The journey to Aoko's house was spent in silence.

Aoko went to the living room once she got home and sat in the couch.

After a few minutes, she finally said bitterly. "Boyfriend, huh? And he never told me about that."

"Maybe Kaito-kun is worried about your respond." Keiko offered.

Silence.

"I should have seen this coming," Aoko said softly.

"Aoko..."

"All those texts..." Aoko muttered.

Everyone in the class had seen it. Kaito was always texting in the last few months. Even though he was in the middle of conversation, he would reply to the message as fast as he could.

"And he often disappears during weekend," Aoko said again.

Keiko suspected that he went to see his mysterious boyfriend.

"But I don't want to see that, do I?" Aoko didn't look at her but at the coffee table. "I always thought that Kaito and I... " Aoko trailed off. "But that's fine. Who wants that idiot anyway?" Aoko's shoulder began to shake and Keiko could only offer her support in silent as the tears fell one by one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kudo Shinichi should have deduced it. He had got his body back for about three days. The days was spent with Haibara Ai running various test on him to ascertain that yes, this antidote was permanent, and he wouldn't turn back into eleven years old boy again. After Haibara cleared the matter, he texted Kaito to tell him about the good news. And now Kaito was standing in front of him with a big grin on his face.

"You skipped your class," he accused.

"It's Friday!" Kaito claimed. "And you're back! I'm not going to miss this for anything in the world."

He sighed. "Yes, yes."

"I came here as fast as I could after I read your text," Kaito said.

Shinichi sighed. That statement meant that Kaito read his text during the lesson and then left the class immediately.

"What have you done this time?" he asked in resignation.

"Why do you always assume I've done something wrong?" Kaito asked innocently which didn't fool Shinichi in the slightest.

He raised his eyebrow pointedly.

"Err..."

"I'm waiting," he said dryly.

"I might have blurted it out to the entire class that you're back," Kaito said sheepishly.

"What?"

"Don't worry," Kaito said quickly, "I said Shin-chan instead of your full name."

"And?"

"And I might have said that I'm going to see my lovely boyfriend."

He glared at Kaito.

"But you're finally home!" Kaito defended himself. "And the Organization is finally destroyed! There is no need to hide anymore."

"I suppose you're right," he admitted.

"I am always right." Kaito said and winked at him.

"And what was that about the lovely part?" he questioned in disbelief. There gone his reputation when people knew that Kaito called him that.

"Shin-chan, you're the loveliest being in the world," Kaito said smoothly.

"You're impossible," he muttered. But if Kaito told his entire class about him dating Shinichi, then it meant Nakamori Aoko was also there and it was a good thing. The sooner she knew, the better it was. While it was accidental in Kaito's part, this actually worked in Shinichi's favour.

"Speaking of which, what about your friend?" Kaito asked.

"Edogawa Conan moves to America to be with his parents." He replied. "I even threw a big farewell party. I also promised to send them email." The email would be getting scarce until it stopped. And in a few years, he hoped they would forget about Edogawa Conan.

"And Ran?"

"I met her yesterday," he admitted. Ran was her childhood friend. She was like his sister. After all she had done for him, he owed her this. "She's really happy that I'm truly back this time."

"Did you tell her about being Conan?" Kaito questioned.

He gave Kaito a look. "Are you joking? Do you know what she's going to do if she find out that I took baths with her and saw her naked numerous times? I've seen her naked more than I see you naked."

"She would kill you with her bare hands." Kaito said cheerily.

"Thank you for your input," he said sarcastically. Ran's martial arts ability was certainly frightening.

"You're welcome," Kaito replied.

He snorted.

"Shinichi..."

"Yes?" He didn't miss the change of tone in Kaito's word.

"I'm really glad for you," Kaito said.

"I know," he murmured. He was finally free and he could return to his life as Kudo Shinichi.

Kaito pulled him closer in order to kiss him. The kiss was soft and brief.

"Shin-chan, about the last part..." Kaito began with mischievous eyes.

The last part? Oh! I've seen her naked more than I see you naked. He couldn't believe that he said that in front of Kaito.

"I think we should remedy that," Kaito said with a predatorily look on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haibara Ai rang the bell of Kudo's house. She wanted to check Kudo again.

The door was opened, none other than by Kuroba Kaito himself.

Of course, Kudo wasted no time to tell his husband about the news and Kuroba wasted no time to see Kudo. They truly deserved each other.

Kuroba blinked at her. "I thought you found the antidote?"

"I chose not to take it," she replied and walked inside the house.

Kuroba closed the door.

Ai got nothing left from her old life. Her parents and her sister were dead. She got no other relatives or friends. But, she had Professor Agasa, the Detective Boys, Kudo and all the people whom she had gotten to know during her time as Haibara Ai. It was like having a real and true family. Besides that, she and Kudo only had six years apart to separate them. She could afford to grow naturally.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Wife is asleep." Kuroba said and winked at her.

Kudo was asleep in this hour? Seriously? He and Kuroba truly didn't waste time at all. She sighed. "I'll return later," she said and then added with a smirk. "Don't forget to use protection."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kuroba Kaito had spent the last two days at Shinichi's place. Since they were physically similar, he could wear Shinichi's clothes without problem. His lovely wife was busy with school works now since Shinichi would return to Teitan High School at Monday.

Kaito looked at his phone for the umpteenth time. He considered calling Aoko but he was worried about her reaction. He might end up losing her as a friend. And Kaito didn't want that to happen. This was his fault. He was so happy to know that Shinichi finally got a cure that he ended up telling everyone in his class about dating Shinichi, including Aoko. That wasn't the way he wanted it to happen. The revelation came abruptly and Kaito offered her no explanation at all.

Kaito knew that she liked him and for a long time he felt the same about her. Then Kaitou Kid happened. He would never be able to tell her about being Kid but he thought that once he was done he could return to her. He only needed to find his father's murderer and put them into jail. He also needed to find Pandora, the source of this entire problem. Well, Snake and his accomplices were finished now. It was ironic that they turned out to be a part of the Black Organization. His father was finally avenged. As for Pandora, he hadn't found the jewel yet. He actually doubted that Pandora actually existed. A jewel that granted immortality...It was absurd. It was probably only a legend that was passed down from one generation to the next generation. Unfortunately, there were people who believed it to be the truth.

He could stop being Kid now and confess to Aoko if only he hadn't met Shinichi, his intellectual equal and his soul mate.

Kaito tried giving hint after hint that he only considered her as his best friend now. She didn't seem to notice it even though the others had. And now he had hurt his childhood friend. What should he do now?

His phone rang, breaking Kaito from his musing.

It was Aoko.

"Hello?" he said.

"BaKaito!" Aoko yelled through the phone.

"Ahoko!" he replied automatically. He was truly relieved to hear her voice.

"Where are you?" she demanded.

"I'm at Shin-chan's place," he replied.

Silence. Kaito started to get worried.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"No?"

"Good," she said. "Cocoa Cafe tomorrow at 11 AM. You have to introduce me to your boyfriend."

 

**Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone!

Liebesträume (German for Dreams of Love) is a set of three solo piano works (S.541/R.211) by Franz Liszt, published in 1850. Originally the three Liebesträume were conceived as lieder after poems by Ludwig Uhland and Ferdinand Freiligrath.

This is a side story of Clair de Lune. Since we don't know how Detective Conan is going to end, this is AU.

In this story, Shinichi and Ran are best friend. Nothing more than that. Meanwhile, Aoko still has crush on Kaito. Writing Aoko's heartbreak is tough enough for me, I don't want to add it.

Canon Shinichi is very possessive with Ran so it will be the same here with Kaito.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
